


its a good time fam

by OCWotchny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCWotchny/pseuds/OCWotchny
Summary: i did it for u eesah





	its a good time fam

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!

Eeseah came in and saw rogue fucking memether and he…. Cried

 

But rogue, like all good shsark husbandos, has TWo Penises..! How come you mom lets yoiu have TWo penises, rogu?? Why. so that rogue can fuck eesag AND memether at the SAME TIME

 

Rogue suddenly starts to touches eesahs…. Butt, and memether joins~! Memther is ALL baotu the butt touchin, and eesagh MOans. Rogue gives the fuck  **harder** and eesag moans . his dick goes BOINg. In the corner, witchy cries?

 

Suddenyl, memether cummies so hards she sexblodes and kilss evryone.

 

I did this on 3 shots of nyquil and a botole of grey goose im ok


End file.
